The Chipmunk Adventure 2
by sawyer105
Summary: You know what happen during the first adventure. Now see what happens when they go on a vacation around the world! Old foes and no Dave? The Chipmunks&Chipettes get more what they bargain for. Romance and Adventure springs up in this exciting tale.
1. Adventure Begins with a promise

**This is my first AATC story, so I hope you enjoy. **

**Summary: When the Chipmunks and Chipettes travel around the world in one balloon, anything is possible. With Dave at home, two villains on the loose, and the whole world to see, excitement is everywhere. This story includes: romance, adventure, comedy, action, and everything but the kitchen sink. My notes will be in bold; enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own AATC, or its characters. I do own this plot line.**

Chapter 1

Scene opens to an empty chair and table. On the table lies an open book with few writing inside. The pages become clear as you edge closer. You see it's a sketch book filled with beautiful animation drawings inside. _Whoosh! _All the sudden the pages turn quickly and you feel yourself falling – but falling where? Why, into the book of course. You see pictures and drawings of famous places around the world. You're fascinated, when suddenly you hear a squeaky voice.

"_Stop!"_

You stop abruptly and gasp at the sight. You're standing in front of a grand stage- but how did you get here? Your eyes zoom in onto a tiny figure standing on the stage. It's a chipmunk! You come closer as you watch its tiny body, the fancy tux over that long red sweater with the big yellow letter A. Your eyes meet his dark blue eyes and you spot a familiar red cap. Wait- you know this chipmunk! "I know you! You're Al-"

"Yes, my name is Alvin Seville, of course you know me. I'm here to tell a story, an adventure. The greatest adventure ever told since the first adventure; and that was 6 months ago. Starting the biggest things in the music biz since Michael Jackson! The Chipmunks and Chipettes! The movie that will end all movies-"

"Alvin get on with it! This tux is itchy!"

"I think you look great." The third voice sounded a bit timid & shy.

"See Simon, Jeanette thinks you look great- now shut up." Alvin said.

"You said the S word!"

"Quiet Theodore!" Five high pitch voices rang out.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." Alvin said," Welcome to the Chipmunk Adventure 2."

**Cue music- opening to Chipmunk Adventure. I will be using most of the songs from the first movie soundtrack along with other songs. If you don't know the songs, go to YouTube and listen to Chipmunk Adventure soundtrack. It will be easier to understand a passage while listening to the song it referrers to.**

_-The Chipmunk Adventure Theme (Royal Philharmonic Orchestra)_

As the music begins, the curtains open. Alvin faces the stage, a baton in his hand. You can see Simon strumming a guitar, a bored expression played on his face. He lights up as he sees Jeanette in a sparkly purple dress, playing the violin. Instruments are flying everywhere as Alvin directs the music. Theodore is trying to play five different instruments at once. Brittany comes to the stage in a pink tutu dancing ballet while Eleanor plays the harp behind her. The music reaches its' climax; Alvin's arms rising higher and higher. Brittany dances faster while Jeanette plays faster. Suddenly the music becomes slower and Theodore plays the trumpet. On the last notes there is a scramble as everyone joins the center steps. The last thing you see is the six chipmunks bunched together, smiling. **(Use your** **imagination)**

* * *

_Cue to Seville Resident_

"Hello Ms. Miller?" Dave Seville was standing in his kitchen with his ear on the phone, but his eyes were locked onto his eldest son. Alvin was definitely getting an ear full this time. What was he thinking playing-

'Hello- David?" An aged voice called out into the receiver. "Is that you?"

"Dave sign, "Yes it's me. I called to apologize."

"For what dear?"

"For Alvin-"

"Alvin? What did he do?"

"He accidently smashed your window."

"He what?"

"Your window!"

"WHAT!"

"Alvin smashed your window!"

"Well you don't have to yell David; I can hear you just fine. Does Alvin want his baseball back?"

He signed again for what felt like the fifth time that day. "Goodbye Ms. Miller." He hanged up and faced his son, "Alright Alvin you're off the hook, but next time play ball in the park."

"Okay Dave." Alvin got up just as his brothers came in.

'Alvin," Theodore said,"We finally got all of the supplies for the trip-"he was silenced with both Alvin and Simon's hands covering his mouth. They began to drag him out the door while Dave watched, a bit suspicious of their sudden action.

"Bye Dave." Alvin said pulling Theodore down the steps.

"Wait!" Dave called out in surprise, "Where are you guys going?"

"To the ice cream shop, don't wait up!"

'We'll be back in time for dinner!" Simon yelled as all three of them turned the corner, disappearing from Dave's' sight. _What going on with those three?_

* * *

"Go Alvin! Go Brittany!"

"We're tied Brittany, can't you give in?"

"Never! I'll lose you in China; you won't get far." Brittany frown in concentration as she moved her joystick around. As you can see Alvin and Brittany were once again playing Around the World in 30 Days. Both have gotten better since their balloon race six months ago. Speaking of that race…

"Can you believe around this time 6 months ago, we would have been in a balloon race around the world?" Alvin stated just as he passed Egypt.

"Can you believe Theodore almost told Dave we are going on another trip?" Simon said from the back.

"I'm sorry you guys, I'm just so excited! The 6 of us are going around the world in just three days!" Theodore gushed.

"Yeah!" Jeanette smiled. "Traveling to our entire drop off spots, exploring the world, trying new things."

"Taking pictures," Brittany added.

"With no race or urgently or diamonds!" Jeanette finished with a flourished.

"But we haven't told Dave or Ms. Miller about this trip, Eleanor said. "What are we going to say in 3 days, "Bye Dave, we'll see you in 30 days?"

"It doesn't matter!" Alvin shouted sending his balloon to crash into Brittany's'. The game abruptly ended.

"Hey!" Brittany yelled, "I was winning!"

Alvin ignored her and faced the group. "Don't forget the promise we made on that balloon…"

* * *

_**Flashback to 1__st__ movie**_

**Cue to the Chipettes rescuing the Chipmunks after Wooly Bully**

"Shouldn't I thank them; they were very sweet to me." Theodore said, drifting in the open air.

"Send them a postcard Theodore." Simon responded, "Pull us up girls!" Once they were up into the basket, Jeanette untied the boys with the dagger she saved. "Where did you get that?"

"You don't want to know." Jeanette responded

"What have you guys been doing tied to a stake, let me guess, Alvin!" Brittany yelled.

"Hey!" Alvin responded, "Why is it always me!"

"Because!" Brittany retort.

"Hey!" Eleanor said as she stepped in between the two. "We just saw each other; let's not throw the kitchen sink at each other!"

"Oh, all right." Both said and everyone became comfortable, laying blankets onto the basket floor.

"How about you guys tell us why you were tied to stakes and we'll tell you our story." Eleanor began.

"Wait," Brittany cut in. "Why do they go first?"

"Because you offered, "Alvin stated, "Now it all began…"

"The girls listened to their tale, gasping at all the right parts. When they finished, Brittany got up and scoffed. "Of course it's Alvin who gets you three tied to a stake." She turns to him, his face filled with anger. "It's your entire fault!"

"My fault!" Alvin yelled, "My fault!"

"Yeah, your fault!" she retorted.

**The next few passages came from Leigh Aviator and her story, Back Home. It's not completely the same, because I changed it a bit. I try not to copy others, but this went really well with the plot line. Thanks for your permission, and this goes out to you Leigh Aviator.**

"Well, what about you? Who have you been hanging out with, Aladdin or Abu?"

"I'll have you know I was engaged to a prince-!" Brittany stopped abruptly, her eyebrows bunched together in her angry expression. She leaned forward toward Alvin as they took their normal stance; nose to nose. Brittany's lips were pursed together tightly, yet she still had said nothing, as if she was trying to hold something back. Finally, it exploded out of her.

"Oh Alvin, it was terrible! I was almost eaten by a shark and poisoned by snakes. Some guys took us captive and tried to tear down our balloon. I was almost married, and I'm so glad we found you guys!" She almost instantly launched herself into Alvin's arms, much to his surprise. It didn't take long for him to tighten his grip around her fiercely, burying his face into her hair. He began to coo soft words to her while Simon & Theodore comforted the others as they were crying. All 6 of them sat in a circle, still clutching their counterpart.

"Now," Alvin whispered. "It's your turn…"

Once the Chipettes' story was told, Alvin calmed down Brittany by promising that she never had to marry that prince again; he'll make sure of it. The boys got over the fact that the race was a diamond scheme. Everyone was just happy that they had each other.

"You know, "Alvin said as he polished off one of Eleanor's sandwiches. "We should do this again."

"Do what Alvin, go around the world again?"

"That's exactly what I mean Simon."

"What are you, crazy!?" Brittany yelled. The other four nod in agreement.

"No, listen you guys!" Alvin got up and stood on one of the crates, facing the chipmunks. "What if we did this all over again, only different?"

"I'd say you were crazy," Brittany stated.

'Listen! Next time, it wouldn't be a race. It would be a vacation, the six of us together in one balloon. We would travel all over the world." He pointed to Brittany," We would go to the places you've been." He pointed to himself, "The places we've been, even places we haven't been." Alvin looked so animated and happy talking; it was hard to stop him. Besides, the idea sounded appealing. "The 6 of us are an unstoppable force together, we'll be fine."

"But what about Claudia and Klaus?" Theodore asked

"As soon as we get to L.A., we'll tell Dave and the police. We have the dolls as evident. On our next world trip, we don't have to worry about diamond dolls. On our next trip, we can spend more than 20 minutes at a location."

"Sounds crazy, but appealing," Simon stated. "But what about money, and Dave and Ms. Miller?"

"We can raise the money." Alvin said. "The trip doesn't have to be now; it can be in 6 months or so. We can get a job, save our allowance, sell a few things. We all have to make sacrifices so we can go. Dave and Ms. Miller doesn't have to know until a few days before we leave." He ignored the livid expressions on the chipmunk's faces.

"And you think Dave isn't going to notice us saving wads of cash and collecting supplies?" Simon asked.

Alvin shrugged his shoulders. "We've been sneaky before."

"We're going to have to raise about two to three thousand dollars," Jeanette noted. "That's a lot of money we don't have."

"Think about how it will be all worth it in the end. Think of all the excitement and no drama."

"There will always be drama Alvin, "Brittany interrupted. "But I do like the sound of this trip."

"Even if it does sound impossible," Theodore added.

"Nothing is impossible for us!" Alvin yelled. "We're rock stars at the age of 8. We've meet Frankenstein and werewolves. We're on an around the trip right now, so we can surely go on another one-"

"Alright Alvin!" Simon shouted, covering his mouth. "You don't have to rant, we already agree with you." He took away his hand, stepped back, and smiled. "As you can see, we're hitched to your wagon."

Alvin stuck his hand out into the middle. "Are you in?"

"I'm in." Brittany said, placing her hand on top of his."

"Me too," Eleanor and Theodore announced; following Brittany's procedure.

"I'm game," Jeanette said, following the others. All five of them glanced toward Simon expectedly. He rolled his eyes.

"I guess I'm in as well," he said. He placed his hand at the top.

"Now this is a promise," Alvin said. "In about 6 months, more or less, the six of us will take another around the world balloon trip. A vacation." He emphasized the word 'vacation.'

"I promise!" the 6 yelled and they began to laugh. Just an hour ago they were crying and escaping giant alligators. Now they were planning another trip.

"Set a course for home Simon." Alvin announced. With that, they began the long trek home.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"We promised that we were going on this trip. Dave or Ms. Miller is going to stop us- _Mmm_!" Alvin was silenced by Brittany's hand.

"Calm down Casanova, I gave up too many allowances for this trip- we're going." She removed her hand. "But how are we going to tell Dave and Ms. Miller?"

"Also, we have a problem," Eleanor added. "I was counting our piggy-cash last night and we only have 15 hundred dollars." She was referring to the money for the trip. It was held in a little square tin box, complete with a padlock. "We need at least 5 to 10 hundred dollar for the trip. What are we going to do?" She gazed up with fear and wonder written on her face.

"Don't worry," Alvin said. He had a laid back attitude and it was getting on Brittany's nerves. "We'll tell Dave and Ms. Miller tonight during dinner. I'll get the rest of the cash by tomorrow."

"But how?" Jeanette cried out in surprise.

"Don't worry about it," Alvin said. Unfortunately, Brittany was tired of the secrets. She pulled him by his sweater neck, their noses touching. He could see that she was angry and annoyed.

"How?" she whispered.

He put his hands up in surrendered and backed up. "Okay, I'll show you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a…

"A diamond." Brittany whispered. The five crowded around Alvin for a better look.

"I don't believe it," Simon said. He took the diamond from Alvin and studied it up close. "How did you get this?"

"From the diamond doll Brittany ripped. Right before we landed in the airport, I put all the dolls in my back pack. I only swiped one."

"But where did you hide it?" Brittany asked. She remembered the loincloth that day.

"In one of your belt loops from your Egyptian outfit." She gave him an insidious look. "Don't ask."

"If we sell this diamond at a local jewelry store…" Simon started.

"We would have enough money to go on the trip!" Jeanette finished.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Brittany said. "Let's go!" With that, the chipmunks ran out of the ice cream shop.

**This is the plot. The Chipmunks and Chipettes are going on an around the world trip. No Dave, no Ms. Miller. They are in search for adventure and excitement. They get more than what they bargain for. And what's this about old foes. If you want me to continue, please review. See you next time…**


	2. Jail break from both sides

**Thanks for all the reviews you send in. I try to put a chapter up every week.**

Chapter 2

Dave Seville was used to his kids getting into 'sticky situations.' He once had one kid turn into a werewolf, the other into a monster. Of course there was all of the schemes and adventure in between. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, along with the Chipettes had gotten more of their share of 'trouble.' There was even the balloon race while he was in Europe. Lately, though, the kids were… quiet. No schemes, no running around, no calls from the fire department- expect that one time. He felt something big happening, and it was going to happen soon.

As Dave headed down the basement steps, he began to wonder what's going with his boys. They were even late for dinner; which was common for Alvin, but not for Theodore. He turned on the basement lights, looking for some extra silverware. He wasn't looking where he was going, when suddenly- Bam! He tripped over a few rolled up papers and a small crate. What was all this stuff? He picked up a paper he tripped over. Inside was a map, many locations circled in marker. "What does this mean?" Dave asked himself. He spotted a large budge covered with a tablecloth. It was put in the corner, unnoticed. Dave walked to the budge and pulled the tablecloth. There lied a balloon basket. Dave's face went from shocked to anger. He was going to some answers, and he knew just the chipmunks to ask.

* * *

"Who knew I was such a good salesman?"

"No one, you did terrible in there."

"What are you talking about Brittany; I got 15 hundred dollars in there!"

"No, I did! If we left it to you, we would have only 1,000."

"That's a lie! It's-"

"Both of you, quiet!" Simon got in between the two. "All that matter is that we have enough money to go on the trip-"

"Simon! Theodore! ALVINNN!!!"

"Uh oh!" Went the three boys.

"What did you guys do?" ask Eleanor.

"Maybe he's not mad at us, he's just wants to give us something," Theodore responds.

"That's not it," Simon said. "That's his angry voice; he's mad about something."

Alvin peered over to where Dave was standing on the front porch. "And I think I know why." He said. The 6 chipmunks followed Alvin's gaze. In Dave's hand was the map for the trip; the location circled in red. _Uh oh indeed_

* * *

Vacation

Around the world

No parent or guardian

Those were the only words Dave heard as Alvin explained the situation.

"No this can't be!" Dave thought. Anything could happen to them. How will he be able to contact them when they're in India or Peru? "No," He said it so soft, but Simon heard him.

"I know its crazy Dave," he said. "I wouldn't go, but it was peer pressure." He ignored Alvin's stare and eye roll. "But, we have everything planned to a T."

"NO!" Dave shouted. He stood up, anger on his face. "I don't knew what would happen if you were in Europe or Asia! I wouldn't know anything at all!"

"We got that cover!" Simon and Jeanette returned with what looked like an old telephone. "See, you dial 554 and wait for the tone. We would pick up and we can talk to you." Simon demonstrated with Jeanette. "It's all battery power and portable. We would have one the balloon, and no matter how high we are; we can still communicate." They finished their demonstration and watched Dave's reaction.

"We also have extra walkie- talkies for the both of us." Jeanette added.

"Well it all seems nice, but I'm still worried," Ms. Miller said. She returned an hour ago from window shopping to listen to their explanation. "What do you think Dave?" She turned toward him.

"I'm not worried, because they're staying right here. Now it's time for bed."

"But Dave!" Alvin cried.

"No buts, now go to bed!"

_** Later that night**_

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were in bed. It was 10:30, and everybody was asleep, or _were_ they…

_Alvin wakes up and looks side to side. He gets up and quickly & wakes up his brothers. _"Come on you guys, get up!"

"What's going on?" Theodore asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Never mind that, just come!" Alvin pulled his brothers down the stairs and to the front door.

"What's going on?" But Alvin silenced Theodore. He opened the door revealing three curious, but tired Chipettes.

"Why did we have to wake up in the middle of the night?" Brittany sleepily asked.

Alvin usher them inside. "We're packing up. We should have the balloon in the backyard with everything inside. Keep it quiet so, we don't wake up Dave."

"You mean-?"

"Yep, we're planning a jail break."

* * *

Twenty three thousand miles away, there was a jail break. Three tiny figures could be seen tip toeing away from the correction camp they have been held. One of the figures was a tiny, bow wearing, dog safely tuck under her owner's arm. The prisoners ran a good thirty feet before one had collapse from exhaustion. The other was hyper and very happy.

"We're free!" She yelled, her dog escaping her grasp.

"Claudia! Keep it down!" Klaus quickly got up and silenced his sister. "They could still hear us." He glanced toward the jail, a few feet away. On cue, the lights went up and an alarm was sounded. Police men and watched dogs quickly piled out. "See!"

"Quick!" Claudia whispered. She took Klaus and Sophie and Ran for the hills. "I want to make sure I never end up in there again."

"Hmh!"

* * *

_The next day_

"Please Alvin."

"No Brittany."

"Please."

"No!"

"Please-"

"NO! We already have a crate full of your clothes, alone. We don't have enough room. Besides, we will be shopping around the world anyway."

"Fine." She gave an ejected looked in his direction. "We'll do it your way." She continued to help him with the baggage. "But promise you'll take me shopping in Milan." She gave him a pleading look.

"Fine." He signed.

Meanwhile, Dave was getting up. He slowly walked down the stairs, fighting back a yawn. He made his way to the kitchen, following the smell of eggs and bacon. His eyes adjust to the two figures standing in the kitchen.

"Morning Dave," Theodore said while handing Dave a cup of coffee.

"Morning Dave," Eleanor said while handing him the paper. They led him to his breakfast. "Have you thought about last night?"

"Yes," Dave said. He took a sip of his coffee. "I've decided you can't go, I won't lose you."

Eleanor and Theodore looked at each other in disappointment. They knew that no matter what Dave said, they were going.

**Thanks for reading; if you like it then review. Any questions, email me.**


	3. Goodbye Dave

**Thanks for all the reviews, here's chapter 3**

Chapter 3

Scene opens up to one of L.A.'s most elite neighborhoods. These fabulous houses belong to the multimillionaires. You can see rows and rows of grand mansions, cut lawns, and iron gates. Finally you stop at one house. The irons gates open up and you run past the lawn and into the grand entrance. You're amazed at the beauty of it all, the pictures, the grand staircase, and the Olympic size pool. You notice movement in one of the bedrooms upstairs. You go to investigate and discover Claudia pacing back and forth. Her brother Klaus was being lazy, lying on top of her bed drinking a cocktail. Sophie was on her bed, waking her master in panic.

"What are we going to do Klaus? We're broke!" She stopped pacing when she heard the radio. It was playing three, annoying but familiar voices.

"_We're the Chipmunks! C-H-I-P-M-U-N-K!"_

"Stop it!" Claudia raced across the room to the noise. She ripped the radio from its cord and threw it out the window. "And it's their entire fault!"

"Claudia that was thirty dollars. We could have sold that for some cash."

Claudia hasn't seemed to hear her brothers. "No matter what, I am going to have my revenge!" Those chipmunks won't know what hit them!"

"Shh!" Klaus got up to silence his sister. "We're on the run; we can't raise attention to ourselves!" He pulled away in thoughtfulness. "What's the cheapest place in Europe?"

"Wait!" Claudia jumped up in excitement. "I know somewhere we can stay in the Mediterranean. We must leave now!" She makes movement to her closet while Klaus & Sophie watch her with an anxious smile. "We're not even going to think about those chipmunks!"

"Easier said than done."

* * *

_Seville Resident_

"Is he asleep?"

"I think so."

"Get the tape recorder ready Theodore."

"I can't believe you sold out Dave for two packs of Tutti Frutti Theodore."

"No, this time it's three packs!" He pulled the gum from his pocket & shoved it to his brothers. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Like I said Simon, you can wait in our room with the Chipettes. Put the tape recorder on Theo." And with that, Alvin opened the door and crept into Dave's bedroom.

"Alvin it's three in the morning!" Simon whispered.

"I know! He'll be putty in my hands."

Alvin walked up to Dave and sat upon his bed. He gently shook Dave until he was awake. Dave looked into the eyes of his oldest son wondering what's going on. "Alvin?" He said sleepy.

"Hey!" Alvin said, "I'm not the only one in the house."

Dave rolled his eyes. "And Simon, and Theodore, and the Chipettes."

"Very good," Alvin said. Theodore sniffed a giggle. "And of course our next door neighbor."

"Ms. Miller?"

"And in 2 days where are we going?"

"Around the world?"

"Yes! And your letting us go?"

"Let you guys go around the world? No! Goodbye."

"Hello!"

"Hello?"

"Goodbye!" _(Alvin runs out of the room) _"Did you get it all?" He whispered to Theodore.

"I think so."

"Great, now we edit the tape to say: 'Hello Ms. Miller. I'm letting Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and the Chipettes go around the world. Goodbye!"

"It will never work." Simon added.

"Quiet Simon!"

* * *

**Next Morning**

"_Come along to my house, I'm gonna give you candy!"_

Ms. Miller was in her kitchen frying eggs for her girls. They had come early that morning ready for breakfast. That day, they seem jumpy and restless. Ms. Miller felt that they were hiding something, because they kept telling her that they loved her. She was about to ask them what the matter was when the phone rang.

"I got it!" Brittany ran to answer the phone. She lend phone out to Ms. Miller. "It's for you."

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ms Miller- it's Alvin. Dave wants to speak to you." Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were in their kitchen. Simon was looking at them in disapproval. Alvin motion Theodore to play the tape.

"Hello Ms Miller. I'm letting Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and the Chipettes go around the world. Goodbye!"

The tape stopped and Alvin went back on the phone. "You should meet us in our backyard in 5 minutes." He hung up leaving a perplex Ms. Miller.

"Even thought Dave said yes, I'm still not sure girls…" Ms. Miller turned around facing three empty chairs. "Girls?"

* * *

"I still feel bad."

Brittany faced her sister. "Don't worry Jeanette, we're going to say goodbye to them properly." She faced Alvin, "Is everything ready?"

"Yep, and I know we're leaving a day early. It's unfortunate; it's going to impossible to leave tomorrow."

The gang glanced at the scene around them. In the middle of their backyard stood the balloon, ready for takeoff. It was a peaceful morning, when suddenly a shout was heard. "Where are you guys going?"

Another voice was heard, "What's going on?"

"Dave?" The kids shout. "Ms. Miller?"

"We're leaving." Jeanette said.

"Leaving?" They replied in unison.

"We knew you wouldn't let us leave, so we're leaving a day early." Alvin said.

"But we will miss you," Theodore added.

The kids ran to their guardians and hugged them tight. Finally they let go to get on the balloon. Before the adults realized, the munks were already in the basket. Alvin was helping Theodore to get in. "What!" Dave yelled, "You can't leave!"

"Too late!" Alvin yelled. "We'll call you tonight!"

"Here!" Simon threw a small black notebook at Dave which he caught.

"What's this?"

"It's our entire trip planned out. We got a copy, don't lose it!"

"Bye Dave!" The balloon became smaller as it flew higher until it couldn't be seen.

Dave opened the notebook to the first page. He glanced at the writing. "It says that they will be heading to the Bermuda Islands first."

**Thanks for reading. I'll try to post the next chapter around Thursday or Friday. Here's a preview:**

_Alvin notice the figure before Brittany did; it wasn't hard to miss. The teeth seem to light up the ocean floor. The figure swam toward Brittany, much larger than the chipette. He tried to get her attention, but she couldn't seem to understand. Finally he gave up and began to swim toward her._

_Brittany couldn't understand want Alvin was trying to tell her. Now he was coming to her; did he need air? She though she heard something behind her. Slowly she turned to be faced with a great…._

**Stay tune**


	4. Bermuda Triangle

**Thanks for being patience. Here's chapter four.**

Imagine a quiet little town by the ocean side. The water is pure and clean. There is a small boat before the entrance of the village, docked at the port. The palm trees are big and leafy with open space around them. The skies are bright and blue, not a cloud out. But wait, looking up you see something. Is that an air balloon? You notice the scarlet ribbons and the big basket. Six pairs of eyes followed out peering down below.

"We're here!"

"Park it over there Simon."

"No there!"

"No there!"

"No there!"

"No there!"

"All of you, quiet!" Simon parked the balloon near the water and the six filed out.

"Land!" Theodore cried out. He kissed the ground.

"Nice work Simon." The pink- clad girl peered at the scenery." It's just I remembered it."

"Yeah, without us looking like we just escape from a hurricane."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "How many times did I apologize Jeanette. I though Simon was tricking I was sorry."

"Actually, you didn't." Brittany looked over to Eleanor in confusion. "You tried to, but you couldn't get the words out."

"I did too!"

"It came more out like, 'Sor- sr- sor.'"

"And then you asked for the dolls' location." Jeanette finished. "I think you couldn't say it."

"Hmph." Brittany had her arms crossed; her face in annoyance. Alvin smiled while he walked over and placed his arm around Brittany.

"So you didn't actually say 'I'm sorry?' That's pathetic!"

"Hey!" Brittany moved away from his hold. "I can say I'm sorry!"

"Prove it." He motioned to Eleanor and Jeanette. "Better late than never."

"Fine." She glared at Alvin before facing her sisters. "I'm… I'm…"

"Come on." Alvin could tell she needed help.

"I'm Sor-"She tried to pronoun the word, but it was harder than expected. "I'm sor-"

"Say it!" He nudged her in the back.

She sign, taking a deep breath. "I'm sor-"She searched around for anything, a distraction. "I'm sor- hey isn't that a boat?" Jeanette, Alvin, and Eleanor signed in union. "We should go see it." She looked at them expectedly.

Eleanor clapped her hands together. "Lets' explore, we wasted too much time." With that, they made their way to the dock.

**6 minutes later…**

"When I said explore, I meant the town"

"Come on Eleanor, exploring underwater is better."

"But this is the spot where Brittany saw the shark."

"It's also the spot where you guys saw a sunken ship." He eyes lit up. "Imagine the treasure that could be there!"

"So? Besides the man that this boat belongs to isn't here. We should wait for him instead of diving."

Alvin was in outrage. "And spend forty bunks! No!" He put the tank on his back his flippers on. "What are the chances of the same shark being there again? Don't answer that Simon."

Simon gave his brother a glare before the others followed Alvin. The gang was on the boat deck, all in their bathing suits. Alvin had on orange trunks with a red stripe on the waist and side. Simon had on white swim trunks with a baby blue stripe. Theodore was wearing lime green trunks. Jeanette was wearing a lavender one- piece with white polka dots. Brittany had on a pink two – piece with a little tutu skirt attached to the bottom. Her top was mermaid style. Eleanor was wearing a spring green one- piece with a little tutu attached to the bottom. All six were in the water, and they attach their goggles on. "Come on!" Alvin cried out. Then they all dived underwater.

Under the sea is a beautiful place. The tropical fish are so lovely swimming between the colorful coral. Other underwater creatures roamed the ocean. Sting rays, starfishes and sea horses passed by. Eleanor was sure she saw a dolphin. She took many pictures using the new waterproof camera brought especially for this trip. Soon enough they found the sunken ship. For some reason, it looked larger than before.

The six enter the ship through a lonely porthole. They look around believing they were in the captains' quarters. They swam past the old maps and telescopes littering on the desk. Finally Alvin spotted something interesting. He motions the others to follow. There, coming from a cabinet, was a golden glow. Alvin pulled on the door, but it was rusted shut. His brothers came to help, but it didn't help at all. Then Brittany came with a crowbar and wacked at the door. The handle flew off, and Alvin opened the door. Inside were piles and piles of gold coins. Alvin made motion to grab one, but Simon stopped him. He pointed Alvin to an inscription written inside.

_Touch a man who's dead_

_There's a curse upon your head_

_If you touch my treasure…_

_There will be a curse within you forever_

_-Cpt. Kingly_

The gang shuttered at the writing. They didn't believe in curse, well at least Simon didn't. But no one wanted to take a chance. Alvin, disappointed at the fact of finding treasure but not being able to retrieve it, swam away to explore outside the ship. Brittany, who always had a soft spot for Alvin, followed him out. Simon twists to see the others but only found Jeanette. She pointed the way of the study and Simon understood. He went over to the captains' desk and picked up a hand held telescope. Putting it to his eye, he looked around the room until he stopped at Jeanette. She blushed under his intense stare. That was the moment Simon notice how green her eyes were. How they were an intense emerald green…

Then he saw the panic in her eyes. She took the telescope from his hand and led him out of the porthole. Something was wrong, he could tell.

* * *

Meanwhile in the study, Theodore and Eleanor were having a look around. While Eleanor was peering into an old chest, Theodore kept sneaking looks at her. We all know how much he liked her. He wanted to give something special to Ellie, but what?

_What could I give to Eleanor? I'm not strong or charming like Alvin. I'm not cool and smart like Simon. I'm just me._

As Theodore pondered on these thoughts, he backed into a large chest. Eleanor looked up in surprise, but Theodore waved her away. He opened the doors to see a small wooden box. Noticing that it was unlocked, he unlatched it. Inside was a small, gold tiara sitting on a cushion. Because it was actually gold, the crown didn't rust. Its jewels that were encrusted were sparking bright. Theodore knew that this was to be given to Eleanor. He picked it up and turned to face her. He noticed her expression while looking urgency out of a porthole. She climbed out motioning him to follow out. He quickly pocket the tiara and followed suit.

* * *

Just outside the ship swam Alvin Seville. He was sulking about the curse. _What kind of curse is that! _He was about to turn back when something caught his eye. Buried into the sand was a chain. He picked up the chain, revealing a silver locket. At the moment Alvin immanently thought of Brittany and how nice it would look on her. Which was weird, why would he think of Brittany at a time like this?

_Maybe because you like her._

What? No! Maybe she's got pretty eyes, but so what.

_Denial-_

If you say is just a river in Egypt, I'm going to shoot you. After deciding to keep the locket, Alvin pockets the locket and swam away.

A few feet away, Brittany watched with hesitation. She saw that he put something in his pocket, but she didn't see if he was alright. She was a little disappointed herself. Coming all the way down here again, but not getting rich. Although the ocean scenery was breath- taking. Nether less, she followed the red- clad chipmunk to see if he was all right.

At that exact moment, Alvin felt that someone was following him. He spun around (the best you can do under water) and saw Brittany coming. She stopped abruptly and looked at him. She made hand signals to see if he was alright. He made the okay sign and she smiled. Everything seemed alright until that exact moment.

Alvin notice the figure before Brittany did; it wasn't hard to miss. The teeth seem to light up the ocean floor. The figure swam toward Brittany, much larger than the chipette. He tried to get her attention, but she couldn't seem to understand. Finally he gave up and began to swim toward her.

Brittany couldn't understand what Alvin was trying to tell her. Now he was coming to her; did he need air? She thought she heard something behind her. Slowly she turned to be faced with a great white shark. She was absolute sure that this was the same shark that almost ate her last time. Her eyes widened in surprise as she backed up. She tries to swim away, pass the fish and around the coral. It was too late. The shark had caught up and had opened its large jaws. Soon enough the jaws came down onto her…tank.

Thanking the lord that she wasn't dead, but still panicking, Brittany shot a look toward Alvin. She noticed the whole gang was there and they were taking action. Alvin had bravely swum to tail of the shark. He gave a hard tug; which the shark did not like. Together, Theodore and Eleanor picked up a large boulder and threw it at their target; which made contact. Unfortunately, Brittany was still stuck to the tank. No matter how hard Simon and Jeanette pulled, she couldn't get off. Remembering the telescope in her hand, Jeanette swam up a hit the shark square between the eyes. The shark went into a rage of fury. Simon pulled Jeanette away to safety and Brittany became motion sick from the shaking. Finally the tank, stuck between the jaws, punctured and sprang Brittany right out of the shark's jaws. Thankfully, Alvin caught her, and with the help of Eleanor, brought her to the surface. Soon enough, everyone was on the dock- alive.

_(After gasping for air) _"Are-Are you all right?" Eleanor coughed.

"Uh huh" Brittany whispered, too tried to sit up.

"I was so worried."

"Me too."

"I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"I know- wait." She sat up and gave a stern look. "Are you still talking about me or about your Theodoll?"

Eleanor gave a confuse look. "There's no Theodoll here, I was talking about you."

She jerked her thumb in Theodore's direction. "Insert doll."

"Oh." Ellie smiled and got up. She walked over to Theodore and planted a kiss on his cheek. After blushing for a bit, he got up and began to dig in his pocket.

"Um, this is for you Eleanor." He produced the tiara and placed on her head. "I found it in the ship and thought of you."

"Oh Theodore! It's beautiful, I'll keep it forever." She looked into his eyes, smiling warmly.

Brittany looked away in aggravation. Here she is nearly eaten by a shark, and Ellie is getting a tiara and a moment with the boy she likes. But deep down, Brittany was happy for her sister. Theodore was really shy, and that meant a lot coming from him. So she decided to do the next big thing- blame Alvin. This never fails. Anger written on her face, she faced the smirking boy. "This is all your fault!"

His face quickly anger in frustration. "How is it my fault?"

"Nothing will happen the second time around!"

"It was a rhetorical question! I didn't know if it would happen again, besides I saved you didn't I?"

"But it wouldn't of happen in the first place because of you!" She crossed her arms and spun around.

Alvin sign and took the necklace from his pocket. "I guess you don't want this locket I pick up for you."

No sooner he said that, Brittany spun around. "Oh it's beautiful!" She squealed. "Put it on for me, would you." She lifts up her hair while Alvin clasped the locket around her neck. She looked up to him smiling warmly. On their way to the balloon, Jeanette pulled Simon back. She picked up the telescope he had from the ship.

"Here's your telescope, I though you wanted it- as a souvenir." She blushed.

Simon marveled at the fact that she remembered. "Thanks, this will be perfect for navigating." He took it from her hand and placed her hand in his. Then they ran to catch up to the rest. A few minutes later, the balloon was up.

"Oh how I would miss Bermuda." Jeanette gushed.

"Say it."

No."

"Come on Britt, sat it."

"Not on your life Seville."

"Say it!"

"Oh alright! I'm sorry Ellie and Jeanette for leading you into a hurricane!"

"See, that wasn't too hard."

"Shut up Alvin."

**I guess miracles do happen.**

**I hope you enjoy this long chapter, because it will be a while till a post again; probably next week. This is because I must first write the chapter on paper. Next chapter is pretty long and I have to write a song in it. After that, then I type it but typing chapters can take about three days. This is with all the school, home work, dance, and after school things I must do. The latest I will post up is Next Saturday/Sunday. Maybe you will get lucky and I'll post it up early. Please review if you like this chapter and/ or you have an idea for me.**

**Thanks, sawyer105**


	5. Mexican Hoilday

**Thanks for all the reviews, which was a long chapter to write. This chapter is longer and has a song in it. I know this chapter is about two weeks late, but typing is boring and I'm very busy, and school projects should be ban. Thanks again and please give your suggestions.**

Chapter 5

Welcome to Mexico City.

The buildings have been standing tall for the last three centuries. The colors are bouncing off the walls. As the chipmunks' colorful balloon passes through the rooftops, Theodore glances at the sky. With no birds or flying around, the coast was clear. Taking the apple he got from the cooler, he raises the apple over his head. Just as he was going to take a bit, an eagle swoops down and stole the fruit with its talons. Theodore looked up in surprise & sadness.

"You're supposed to be extinct." He said sadly. His head was bend down.

Eleanor came up behind him and grabbed him into a hug. "Now I know what you went through."

The balloon descended lower, pass the streets and the busy restaurants.

"Parks the balloon by the fountain Alvin." Simon instructed pointing to a nearby fountain. The water brushed over twenty feet. The balloon passed the beautiful fountain and into a nearby tree. "Like I said, into the tree."

The balloon was actually in a clearing, surrounded by a cluster of trees. The gang got out, restless. _(Sitting in a balloon all day can get boring)_

"Look!" Theodore cried out. He was pointing to an old, familiar restaurant. "The Cluck'en Taco!" He ran up to the now deserted restaurant to place an order. "I would like two enchiladas, a taco- Hey!"

"Still closed." Simon said as he dragged Theodore away.

"So, what do we do now?" Jeanette asked.

All the sudden, loud music was heard, blasting from courtyard. Children were screaming and laughing, darting in and out. The town's Calvary was present and the citizens were admiring its beauty. Women were singing and dancing.

"I guess we find out what's going on over there." Alvin said. They ran up to the crowd and Alvin tapped a shoulder. "Hey, excuse me? What's going on?" The man turned around and a familiar face was shown.

"You!" The boys shout. The Chipettes were just confused.

"You boys, your back!" The man scoped the boys up in a crushing bear hug. "I Sir Gusto am so happy to see you." He put them down. "And you brought friends. I hope you can stay longer this time."

"Yet bet." Alvin said. "So, what's happening?"

"It's our annual fiesta!" He threw his hands up in the air and the gang glanced around in awe.

**Song: I, Yi, Yi, Yi/ Cuanto Le Guista – The Chipmunks **_**(It's easier to listen to the song while reading the fanfic.)**_

_I yi yi yi_

_I yi yi yi yi yi yi _The chipmunks began to sing as they were given sombreros. The chipettes were given colorful, blowy skirts and flowers in their hair.

_I yi yi yi yi I like you very much _

_I yi yi yi yi I think your grand_

_Why why why is it that when I feel your touch_

_My heart starts to beat to beat the band_

At this time, the gang spilt in pairs of two. Alvin & Brittany danced off in one direction; their hips swaying to the beat. They both ran into a young woman arm, which pick them up and danced into the crowds.

_I yi yi yi yi I like you to hold me tight_

_You are too too too too too devine_

Theodore ran into another young woman arm, which picked him up. He went for her fruit hat and quickly gobbled a banana. Then he looked down at Eleanor and smiled as she spun around in her new skirt; moving to the beat. She caught his eye and he sent grapes down her way. She laughed & twirled around.

_If you want to be_

_In someone's arms to night_

_Just be sure the arms you're_

_In are mine_

Simon runs open while singing. His arms are held out, while his face content. It quickly turns to horror when he sees a short, plum women running into his arms! She jumps into his arms and he quickly spins her around, too dizzy to stand up. Quick as a blink she gets ups (smiling happy) and gives a big slap on the back. Jeanette giggling as she sees this dances over to Simon. She takes his hands, dances with him, and leads him to the others.

Meanwhile Alvin was singing to a group of women with Brittany in tow.

_I like your lips _He points to one girl

_And I like your eyes _He smiles to another

_Do you like my hips? _He shakes his hips.

_To hypnotize you- _He was interrupted by a young girl's lips upon his, too surprise. Brittany eyes became flames as she saw and ripped the two apart. She glared at the girl before she dragged him the others.

_See see see see see the moon above_

_Way way way way way up in the blue_

_Si si seniorita I think I fall in love_

_And when I fall I think I fall for you _The boys were on a fountain singing their hearts out. The girls were nearby, smiling when they sang those lines.

_I yi yi yi_

_Si si si si_

_I yi yi yi _

_Can see see see_

_Can see see see that you're for me_

_Cuanto Le Gusta_

Alvin and Theodore moved to the right. Their sombreros so big caused Simon to slip and fall into the water. The girls followed the two, moving their hips. Simon moved the sombrero from his eyes and looked at his watch.

_Ok Chipmunks hit it_

_Ah Ha Ha Ha Ha _Alvin yelled as they were hosted upon shoulders.

_You've gotta get going_

_Where you're going_

_What'cha gonna do_

_Yeah!_

_We're on our way to_

_Somewhere_

_The three of us and you_

_A Huhh! _

_Who will be there_

_What'll we see there_

_What a really big surprise_

_There may be senioritas_

_With dark and flashing eyes_

Their bodies moved up and down, left and right to the music. A concession of people grooved their way into the woods. They were on their way to the woods.

_We're on our way (Repeat)_

_Pack up your pack (Repeat)_

_And if we stay (Repeat)_

_We won't be back (Repeat)_

_How can we go (Repeat)_

Alvin, Simon, Theodore were singing to the people. Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor mouth the words to the song, smiling. They looked down to the people and up toward each other.

_We haven't gotta gotta dime_

_But we're gotta_

_And we're gonna have a happy time_

_Ha Ha Ha_ Alvin sang, they were at the balloon now. Sir Gusto had offered to lend a room at his motel, and the chipmunks had agreed. The people carried their luggage and danced down to a nearby road. To the right, you could see the ocean. The gang got down off their shoulders, and the boys began to sing again. They all shook their hips & flashed their arms in the air.

_Cuanta Le Gusta _

_Le Gusta (6x)_

_Cuanta Le Gusta _

_Le Gusta (5x)_

_You've gotta get going_

_Where you're going_

_What'cha gonna do_

_Yeah!_

_We're on our way to_

_Somewhere_

_The three of us and you_

_A Huhh! _

_Who will be there_

_What'll we see there_

_What a really big surprise_

_There may be senioritas_

_With dark and flashing eyes_

The people loved this and the kids were enjoying themselves. They looked up to the citizens with bright & cheerful eyes.

_We're on our way (Repeat)_

_Pack up your pack (Repeat)_

_And if we stay (Repeat)_

_We won't be back (Repeat) _Sad face

_How can we go (Repeat) _Wonder?

_We haven't gotta gotta dime_

_But we're gotta_

_And we're gonna have a happy time_

_Ha Ha Ha _

The people had form a conga line with the chipmunks leading in the front. Everyone was happy as they moved and grooved down the road into the inn, where the chipmunks would stay.

_Cuanta Le Gusta _

_Le Gusta (6x)_

_Cuanta Le Gusta _

_Le Gusta (5x)_

_Ah Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Yi YI!_

* * *

"What a beautiful day for the beach."

Simon Seville stretched his arms up to the sky. He and Jeanette had just finish setting up the beach towels while the others played in the clear blue ocean. "You can while say that again."

Jeanette giggled, Simon ever so logical, could always make her laugh. "What a beautiful day for the beach," she repeated. "She slipped off her lavender sandals that match the dark purple two- piece she had on. She was glad Brittany made her wear the bikini piece with a single band traveling diagonal, across her belly button. She was feeling well hot, but she felt small fry compare to Simon. I guess this is what a crush feels like with boy she likes. "Race you to the waters."

"You're on!" He challenged. He pulled off his orange, Hawaiian shirt that hung over his dark blue swim shorts with a single white band on the pants side. "On your mark, get set, go!"

They ran down to the water front, resulting in a tie. Under the water they went and watched the beautiful coral fish. When they both came up for air, they both came up for air, they were meet with the confuse look in their siblings' eyes. They stared for a moment when suddenly Eleanor spoke.

"There are so many pretty shells down here; I know Ms. Miller would love some." She pulled a thoughtful gaze. "She always is looking for more her collection from the festival."

"That's a great idea Ellie!" Jeanette exclaimed. She glanced at her light blue two piece suit, similar to Brittany's from Bermuda.

Eleanor gave a grateful smile in her direction. "Come on Theodore, I saw some great ones over there." She pointed a few feet away.

"Okay," Theodore said as he followed.

Simon watched them go. He searched in his right hand pocket, producing a small, hand microscope. "I want to know the underwater plant life in this area." He bends down to examine a piece of algae as Jeanette looked after.

Alvin had merely scoffed at sight of his brother. "Figures Simon comes all the way to Mexico to look at plant life." He rolled his eyes & turned away, No sooner, he saw Brittany checking herself in the water's reflection. He knew she didn't need to check, her sparkly one- piece bathing suit was fine. **(Think of Brittany's suit from the Matterhorn episode) **he took his hands from the pocket of his scarlet swim trunks, and rubbed them together. Brittany was just screaming for a prank. Quickly, he snuck up behind her with his hands in the air. "BOO!!!"

"Ahh!!!" She screamed, jumping nearly twenty feet in the air.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Alvin yelled, holding his stomach. Opening his eyes, he saw a completely drenched Brittany, her eyes scarlet. "I'm- I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist."

"You couldn't resist, huh?" she said quietly. The others had stopped what they were doing to watch. "Take that!" She shouted. She splashed a mini tidal wave toward him. In two seconds, he was completely drenched, his red cap dripping. "Ha Ha!" She fell into the water, holding her stomach. She quickly stops as she saw Alvin coming up. "Oh no- wait!" But it was too late. Alvin began to splash her, and soon enough war was emitted between the two.

Once, the water hit Simon watering his microscope, ruining his experiment. When he looked up from the attach, Brittany was pointing at Alvin. He wiggled his fingers harmlessly, trying to explain. "Sorry Simon-"But it was too late. Simon had already engaged into the into the water fight. Soon all six were splashing each other when suddenly-

"Ahh!" Alvin yelled. He stopped abruptly to clutch his foot. "Something stung me."

"What was it?" Theodore asked. He quickly peered around himself as if something might pop out. "Was it a shark?"

"Of course not," Simon answer as he came closer to examine Alvin's foot. "Although, it did seem to sting to toes only…"

"It felt like a jellyfish." Alvin put in.

"I think it was a jelly fish," Simon responded while using his microscope. "Its' all red and-"

"Spare us the details Simon, we just had lunch."

"You'll live Alvin." He stopped and peered into the water. "I think whatever stung you must be gone."

"But it still stings, I hope I get no-!"

"Oh No!" Brittany wailed her arms up in a dramatic motion.

"Huh?" Alvin said. The others didn't know how to respond, glancing at each other.

"What if it was a mutant jelly fish? Alvin's toe could be like this forever! There could be no turning back, the sickness it could spread!"

"Um, Brittany?"

There was no stopping her now. She seemed in hysterics, on her knees in front of the red- capped boy. "What if the doctors can't cure it? What if years later married, you still have a mutant toe? What if it shows up in the weddings pictures?"

"Brittany…"

"This could be the end!" Her eyes were shut, her head up toward the heavens. It looked like she was praying for a miracle.

"Brittany…"

"Years later, our children will have this mutant toe. One day they'll ask, 'Mommy? Why do we have this toe?' And I'll say, 'Well, when daddy was your age-'"

"Brittany!" She opened her eyes to see a perfectly good, if not slightly red toe. Alvin held out his foot for Brittany to see. "It's not a mutant."

"It was just a small sting," Simon added. "It will be fine by tomorrow."

"Your children will be fine." Alvin noted, noticing the faint blush across her cheeks.

"Oh," She responded. Once Alvin put his foot down, everyone calmed down. "Wait!" She yelped. "What if the jelly fish is still here?" Everyone became panic as they looked around them. They began to waddle back to shore, all expect Brittany. She was still paralyzed to her spot. She suddenly yelp, "Wait for me," and began to climb on to the closest back. This was Alvin.

"Hey!" He yelped. "What are you doing?" He tried to waddle back, but Brittany's grip was too hard. "Hey, loose up okay. You're going to make us drown."

"Sorry." She loosens her grip, but still held him tightly.

He sign, but continued to waddle to the surface. Everyone was already on the shore, drying off. He quickly reached up and swept Brittany's hair behind her ear, it was getting in his face. Her hair fell loosely around her shoulders because it fell out of her usually ponytail. Finally they made it to the shore to be greeted by Eleanor. "Oh my gosh!" she squeaked. "Wait right there." She ran back to the towels to retrieve something. Alvin and Brittany shared a look of confusion.

After rooting in her beach bag for a while, Eleanor found what she was looking for. The sun was just setting and Alvin was giving Brittany a piggy- back ride. It just seems like the most perfect romantic snapshot. It was perfect for Brittany's photo album. She turned to face the two, camera on. "Smile."

Without a moment to think, Alvin & Brittany smiled. Eleanor looked up,"This is one to keep. We should take one with all of us together." The others agree and came close. "1- 2- 3!"

_Snap!_

* * *

Three girls could be seen through a hotel window. It was 9:00 and the Chipettes were getting ready for bed, with the boys next door. Eleanor had on a simple green night gown. It went down to her knees and flopped around as she jumped on the bed. Jeanette was wearing a violet, lacy top with matching Capri's length pants Brittany was looking down at her pajamas in distaste. She had on pink shorts with a matching T- shirt. The shirt had on a big, yellow B- for Brittany. It looked liked Alvin's pajamas, but in a girls' version. Brittany looked up in sadness.

"I look like Alvin."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Jeanette giggled as Eleanor laughed in the background.

Brittany glared at the two of them before continuing. "Ha Ha- very funny you guys. I'm just mad because all my other pajamas were at the dry cleaners and I had to take this one. I don't even know why I brought it."

"Aw, Brittany. It's not that bad." Eleanor said. "You guys make a cute couple any- Whoa!" She jumped out of the way from Brittany's attack. All three of them were on the bed now.

"I just don't want to look like that big- headed, red- capped chipmunk!"

"What's wrong with that?" A voice from the door called.

The girls twisted around to see the boys, ready for bed. They were each wearing their own, respectable pj's. Alvin stared at Brittany, with a smirk on his face. "Nice pj's."

"Hmh!" She hopped off the bed to face the mirror.

Theodore came up to the group with a flyer in his hand. "Hey, some guy gave this to me at the restaurant." He handed it to Alvin and the others looked over his shoulder.

"It's a flyer for a bull riding tournament." Jeanette read. "Anyone's welcome…"

"Maybe you should go Simon." Alvin said, seeing the annoyance in his eye. "You could use some excitement."

"Very funny Alvin, yes I would love to go bull riding tomorrow."

"Really Simon?" Theodore looked up in surprise, not noting the sarcastic tone. "We should go tomorrow before we leave. "Everyone began to agree except Simon.

He arms were cross, his head shaking saying the same word over again. "No, No, No…"

**The next day, the stadium, Noon…**

Simon was standing in the middle of the bull ring, the same position from last night. He still had his eyes closed, saying no. The fight was about to start.

"Simon!" Alvin yelled from the side lines. "Stop mumbling, it's going to start!"

Simon shook his head and put his hand to his face. "Why do they even let kids bull ride?"

"Because it's Mexico!" Alvin shouted back. "Now go! They're opening the doors!"

Simon gulped and faced the doors. There in the entrance was a bull, an angry bull. It wasn't very big, but it was big enough for him. The bull's eyes zoned on Simon and he then notice the red cloth in the chipmunk's hands. Simon shrieked and ran to the opposite end, the bull following.

"Simon, you're supposed to go toward the bull, not away from it!"

"Says you Alvin!" Simon jumped over a barrel seconds before the bull smashed it with his horns.

"Olay!" The crowd shouted.

Simon managed to dodge the bull a few times. He over fence and crawled a few times, but he was getting tired. He couldn't stop to think of a plan or what he could do. Alvin and Theodore took notice of this.

"He's doing terrible out there," Alvin said. He looked at Theodore and pulled him by the arm. "Come on Theodore, He needs help."

"We're going down there?" he gulped.

"We'll wait for you here, and will be watching." Brittany called after them.

Back in the ring, Simon was cornered. He was between the snarling bull and the wall. With his back hunched, Simon faced the raging red- eye bull. He last words would be, "Alvin I'm going to kill you." He whispered.

"Hey Ugly!" a voice yelled from behind.

Simon opened his eyes as the bull turned around Hi came faced with his brother's determined eyes and famous smirk.

"Yeah you!" He pointed to himself, an oblivious distraction for the bull. "You want this; cause this A stands for appetizer!"

The bull had enough and ran toward the chipmunk. Alvin smirks and turns sideways, causing the bull to ram its horns into a wooden post. He quickly shook the board away and faced the opposite end. There was Alvin, now joined by a frightful Theodore. Again the bull ran and again in the two sided – stepped them, this time pulling a stun Simon away as well. Soon enough it quickly turns into a game from the chipmunks- dodge the angry bull.

"Ha Ha!" Theodore cried out. He dodged to the left.

"Can't catch us," Simon said while step- sided the bull to the right.

"You lose!" Alvin yelled. The bull charged but Alvin was too quick. He quickly jumped up and the bull rammed into a pile of dirt. Alvin landed on top of the unconscious creature and the three joined arms in victory. The crowds went crazy.

"Not bad," Simon mumbles. Theodore was all grins. "But we are never doing this again."

"Agree," Theodore whispers and both fell silent when Sir Gusto approached the trio.

"Never have I seen such great bull riding, without even getting on the bull!" He stopped for a moment to hand Alvin A small trophy. "Because you are traveling around the world, I should let you know something. When you get to Spain, There will be a bull competition. Will you enter; you could win a fabulous prize."

Simon quickly shook Sir Gusto's hand. "Thanks, but no thanks. This will be our last time-"

"Sure."

Simon looked upon Alvin as if he was crazy. Alvin, I think."

"We'll enter the bull competition in Spain." He ignored his brother's pleading look.

"Great, make sure you send a postcard."

"You got yourself a deal." He shook with the man, all smiles.

"Not again." The two slumped to the ground and glared at their hot- headed brother.

* * *

Back on their hot air balloon, the chipmunks and chipettes waved goodbye to their new friends.

"Look at all this food!" Theodore cried, looking at their baskets, filled to the brim.

"Bye," Alvin looked to the side and saw the girl from the day before. She beaconed him to come closer but before he could come, Brittany blocked his view. She whispered a few words to the girl and led Alvin to the other side of the balloon.

"Just another crazy fan Alvin, we don't need that for our vacation."Satisfied with her answer, he walked away, her right on his heels. But just then, Eleanor grabbed her shoulder.

"What did you say to that girl?" she whispered, pointing to the girl few feet away.

"Nothing!" she retorted,"I just said Alvin's a busy man and-"

"Really? Because it sounded like you said to keep your hands off my boy-"

"Uhm Ellie let's talk about this later, Theodore needs help." With that, she led her sister to the cubby, smiling chipmunk as the balloon lifted.

**Finally finished, and you can yell at me now. I'm really sorry but I've been terribly busy and this is a very long chapter. Nice chapter is shorter with a twist. I love your comments about Alvin and Brittany; both don't forget about the fluff between the other characters. I'm making an effort. Also spread the word to other Aatc authors, they might enjoy this. Please review, it's nice to hear phrases of my work.**

**Sneak peek for next time:**

_Bianca, I have found you!" Still wearing his sunglasses, Alvin ran up to Brittany and embraced her from behind. "Where are the others?"_

"_Over there," she hissed. "But what's your problem, and who's Bianca?"_

"_No time to explain," he whispered back. "Let us go to our family, my beautiful."With that, Alvin pushed Brittany a few feet away._

"_Alvin, wants going on?"_

"_Don't look behind you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because Claudia and Klaus are right on our tails."_

**Stay tune if you want to know more**


	6. Birth of the Dolls

**Okay so sue me, I'm more than a month late. But I've been crazy busy with school and a research report with speech. But I have been writing. Thank you for all of your reviews and quotes from my stories. I especially thank J'Bates- Forever for your reviews. So go read the chapter.**

Chapter 6

"Hello?"

"Hi Dave!"

"Boys! How are you, are you alright?"

"Oh we're fine Dave." Simon glanced over to his brothers noticing the panic in his adoptive father's voice. "We just finished our stay in Mexico and we wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh I'm fine, still a little angry, but fine."

"Come on Dave, that's all in the past. Besides everything is alright over here. Nothing happen-"

"Alright Alvin'" Dave Seville sign in the comfort of his own home. He knew when Alvin babbled on; it was because he was hiding something. "What did you do?"

"Nothing Dave! Why do you think I did anything bad?"

"We're having so much fun Dave! We went to the beach and went bull riding-"(_Silenced by Alvin)_

"Bull riding? Did you say bull riding Theodore?"

"What he meant Dave was that we went to go see bull riding in a stadium. We were really up close."

"Closer than you think," Simon mumbled.

"Anyway…" Alvin said giving Simon dirty look. "We sent a few things over to the house. They should be there in a few days."

"I'll keep my eyes out. I also sent something to you, it should be there." The three were intrigued and beaconed the girls to come closer. The six were at an outdoor café in a small town at the edge of the Mediterranean Sea. It was one of their rest stops on the trip. "May be you should check the post office."

Lucky the post office was right across the street from the café. The six ran across the see if the package had arrived. Simon advanced to the man at the front desk.

"Hi, I'm here to see if a package came for us from Dave Seville."

The man disappears for a moment to return with a large package. "I believe this is for you," he said he placed the package into Simon's arms. He staged back to the group and Jeanette pay the man.

"Wow," Alvin said still on the phone with Dave. "What is it Dave?"

"Is it money?" Brittany asked

"Is it a car?" Theodore asked. He meet Simon's quizzical glance. "Toy car of course."

Simon shook his head. "It's probably a telescope."

"A telescope!" The five yelled.

"When there's only one way to find out." Alvin ripped the tape away and opened the box.

"Dolls?"

In the box were six chipmunks' dolls, three munks and three 'ettes. They looked exactly like the gang from the boy's tennis sneakers to the curls in the girl's hair. They were very uncanny and familiar. The gang was sure they saw these dolls before._ (Like maybe a certain trip?)_

"Do you like them? The detective sent them as a thank you for helping him. These are dolls from the balloon race. He said he took all the diamonds out and felt they belong to you. Hello? Hello? I'm hanging up, call me tonight." **Click**

The chipmunks stared at the dolls for a moment. Then five pairs of hands made movement to reach for their own mini- me. Suddenly Alvin stopped them and they turned to look at him questionably. Alvin then switched the dolls with their counter partner. Eleanor had the Theodore doll while Theodore had the Eleanor doll. The same went for the other four. Again Alvin was met with questioning glances.

Alvin smiled in amusement at them. "It would be weird caring our own self." Thus, the chipmunks were satisfied with his answer and closed the box.

* * *

Meanwhile a few tables away…

A certain blond woman with a tiny dog sat across from a tall man with salt and pepper hair. The woman was smoking a fag while feeding treats to her spoil little dog.

"This was a wonderful idea Klaus. Sail away to the Mediterranean front and from the cops. They'll never find us!" She cackled a large and nasty laugh.

Klaus rolled his eyes and sip his fruity cocktail. He had long given up telling Claudia to quite down. Now everyone within a five- mile radius were probably suspicious of the because of her 'evil laugh.' He began to annoy Sophie by flicking water into her face. The little dog was such a pug, it was necessary to annoy her.

"Klaus, Leave Sophie alone." Claudia gave her brother a dirty look before talking another drag from her cigarette. She watched the street without interest. Nothing caught her eye until she saw two children fighting by a nearby sunglass stand. Alvin and Brittany were arguing over a pair of sunglasses. They were a few feet from the others who were checking the supplies. Claudia recognize the hat_ (or she thought she did.) _and were surprise. Why were they here? What are they doing here? Are they here to find them? At that moment, Claudia pointed them out to Klaus.

"What is it Claudia, they're just kids."

"No, No it's 'the kids,' the ones who got us in jail."

"What?' Klaus peered at them closely. "Now that you said it, what do you want to do?"

"To find out what they are doing here, come Klaus." She stood up and made her way to the children, practically dragging Sophie along with her.

* * *

Meanwhile Alvin and Brittany were arguing over a pair of sunglasses. The others had ignored them to develop the pictures taken already. The sunglasses they were fighting over were cool, dark blue with a baby blue stripe. Unfortunately both felt that they saw it first.

"Let go Brittany, I saw them first." Alvin mumbled as he pulled.

"No way Seville, I touched these first," Brittany said as she pulled back.

"These are guy sunglasses."

"The tag says unisex."

"Brittany-"Alvin stopped when he looked up. He thought his eyes were deceiving him but he knew he had 20/20 vision. If his eyes weren't wrong, then he knew Claudia and Klaus were coming this way. He dropped the sunglasses to Brittany's surprise. Then he looked at Brittany for a split second. Brittany knew nothing about this, he needed to protect her. Quick as a blink he put the blue sunglasses on his face. Then he took another pair of sunglasses, pink with blue tint_ (Think of one Brittany had on right before the girls were captured in Egypt)_, and placed them on Brittany's face. Before she could answer, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

Brittany, who was secretly enjoying the embrace, was utterly confused. "Alvin what are you-"

"Alvin?" a cold but unmistakably familiar voice drawled behind her. The blood drain from Brittany's face. "I knew it Klaus, I knew those pesky kids were here."

"Nooo," Alvin said trying to be convincing. Brittany looked into his face and saw he was trying to come up with an excuse. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You're that pesky Alvin from the chipmunks!"

"Oh no, you've got it wrong. I may be chipmunk, but I'm not from 'the chipmunks.' My name is…Andrew?"

"Andrew?" Brittany began but was silenced by Alvin's hand. He gave a look to play along and pulled her closer.

"Oh Bianca, you jokester."

"Bianca?" Claudia and Klaus were now confused.

"My girlfriend," Alvin flashed them a smile.

"Girlfriend!" Brittany yelled, clearly angry.

"Kidding." He retort. She's my sister; does it look like I would date her?"

Brittany was angrier. No she didn't want to be portrayed as Alvin's girlfriend, but sister? She let go of the thought and stuck out her hand. "Please to meet you."

Claudia ignored the girl's gesture still not believing this story. "If you're not the chipmunks, then why do you look like them?"

"That is because… we love the chipmunks."

Alvin could come up with any excuse from out of nowhere, but he didn't know where he was going with this. "We love the chipmunks so much that we sometimes dress like the chipmunks. We are dressing and acting like the chipmunks for their… convention. It's a convention to…"

"Celebrate the chipmunks!" Brittany finished; Alvin smiled. "It's a traveling convention going around the world for the chipmunks. We are part of it." So it was a far-fetch lie, but it was the best they could come up with.

But what is with the sunglasses?"

"Oh these," Alvin adjusted his on his face. "We have a rare eye disorder."

"A rare eye disorder!"

"It's very contagious." Brittany said. "Our eyes are very sensitive to the sun or to outside. Something terrible would happen, so we only take them off inside. We were on our way; we just stopped here for a moment. We should get back to our siliblings. Come along Andrew…" She began to pull Alvin away while eyeing the dog.

"You have others like you?" Claudia looked down in disgust.

"Who else is going to be the other chipmunks?" Brittany retort while Alvin quickly picked up four other sunglasses for the others. _(Each one matching their signature color) _"Oh there they go now." She pointed to the four figures coming out of the shop. Alvin and Brittany ran as fast as they can, before the villains could catch up.

"There you are, we are ready to go-"Simon was silenced by his older brother. He pulled a questioning face as a dark blue/black pair of sunglasses was put upon his face. He continued to watch as Alvin put more sunglasses on Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette's faces. Each sunglass compliments the chipmunk or chipette. He soon noticed Brittany with pink sunglasses on, looking behind her shoulder in fear.

"They're coming," She whispered.

"Whose they're-"Simon was again silenced.

"So I see these are your siblings?"

The six slowly turned around to face Claudia and Klaus. Simon and Jeanette were horrified, Theodore and Eleanor lolled completely petrified and even Alvin & Brittany looked a little scared. Claudia raised an eyebrow to them all.

"You all have the eye disorder?"

"Of course, we were all born from the same litter." Alvin put his arm around a shaking Simon. "My brother… Stephen has it the worst, and Thomas," he put his other arm around Theodore. "Is almost as bad."

"Stephen?" Simon inquired.

"Thomas?" Theodore followed.

"And Jen here, short for Jennifer, is just as bad as Stephen, "Brittany had caught onto Alvin and followed him. She put an arm around Jeanette and faced Eleanor. "Come on Ellie."

"Ellie? Isn't that that short for Eleanor?" Claudia looked triumph. "You're from the Chipettes!"

"No…No Ellie is short for…"

"Elisabeth." Ellie looked at her sister and smiled meekly.

"So you are talking chipmunks that are very big fans of the chipmunks and chipettes. This is why you dress like them. And you wear sunglasses because of a rare eye disease and you are here because you are part of a traveling chipmunk convention."

"Correct." Alvin smiled at the villains.

The villains looked at them for a moment before turning away. The chipmunks could still hear them whispering about being safe from jail. After a moment they relaxed.

"Genius! Absolute genius!" Alvin took off his glasses and twirled Brittany around. "Making up that part about the rare eye disorder."

"What about you? You're the one who came up with the disorder concept. And the look- a- line chipmunk fans, good one. Andrew."

"You too Bianca."

Then Brittany grew serious. "Alvin, what are they doing here? They are supposed to be in jail."

"They must of escape."

"But how?" Theodore wailed.

"But it doesn't matter how, it's oblivious they are in hiding. They just can't out who we are." Simon led them to them to the balloon. "It's a good thing they didn't notice the balloon. And Alvin, you couldn't think of any better than Stephen?"

"Everyone's a critic."

**And that's the end of Chapter 6, please post your comments and suggestions. And If you just want to yell at me, that's okay too. I deserve it.**


	7. Off to see the World

**Hey, so **I **am back from 3 months of seclusion. After 2 months of studying for regents and finals, then I had to go to parties. Last, my mom made me disappear to my aunts for a month. I am still there, writing is so slow. This chapter is short, so enjoy.**

Chapter 7

The Chipettes are in the balloon waiting for lift off, while the boys carry the supplies inside cart. Brittany looks at her Alvin doll for a moment before speaking.

''I feel like I have to name this doll if I'm going to be stuck with it. But I have no idea how. Alvin is too unoriginal.''

''Hey!''

"How about…Alvie; it's Alvin but different."

"I like it."

Brittany gave a passing glance at Alvin as he unload a cart. "I don't care what you think."

Alvin dropped the box he was holding. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

They were nose to nose, "Oh yeah?"

But before they could go at each other, Jeanette got in between. "Come on guys, let's not fight." She said as she pulled the two apart. "We're on our greatest adventure yet, we're off to see the world!"

**Song: Off to see the world. The Chipmunks & Chipettes**

_Flying through the airways_

_Making the right stops_

_Through a storybook of places_

_Making all our drops_

_See the cliffs of Dover_

_And over to the right_

_Are the snowy white- capped Alps_

_Majestic, standing bright_

Scene opens to the balloon making various stops around the world. We see the places the chipmunks go and what they do. From passing through a parade in Japan to the Aztec ruins in South America. A picture was taken during an expedition in Brazil – 6 chipmunks dressed up in exploring outfits smiled at the camera. Now the 6 were in the balloon gazing at the wonders of nature surrounding them. They pass over a waterfall and began to sing.

_Hey don't you know that_

_We're off to see the world_

_We're off to find our dreams_

_Why are our hearts beating so fast_

_Why is there suddenly a brand_

_New hope inside of us that will surely last_

_Hey don't you know that_

_We're off to see the world_

_We're off to find things new_

_So we will follow every clue_

_Just thing there suddenly_

_A chance to find it in all we dreamed in dreams come true_

They faced the open air, singing their hearts out. They sang these words to each other, to the birds, to about… anything. They were barely able to touch the birds and the rainbow that was out of reach. Theodore made a motion to eat a banana, but at the last moment a tiny monkey stole it. Eleanor nearly blinded everyone with that camera of hers.

They see everything, from famous land markers to the open air. From crowded cities to the country side. As the balloon passes by majestic rock pillars, the sun paints the sky.

_Just flew over Switzerland_

_Destination set_

_Heading out for Africa_

_A place we won't forget_

_We could be in for more_

Holland, Rio, South Africa.

Just a few places the chipmunks passed in their journey. The vacation is turning out better then they thought. Now they are in Rome, in front of the Trevi Fountain. When Jeanette suggested posing for a picture, everyone leaped at the opportunity. The boys stood on the ledge of the fountain; their arms around each other. Brittany & Eleanor stood in front. Jeanette put the timer on and hurried to join them.

_And now we are descending_

_I can see the pearly shore_

_Hey don't you know that_

_We're off to see the world_

**SNAP! (Photo number 1)**

Jeanette slips and is about to fall in the water. Everyone else is oblivious and smiling away.

**SNAP! (Photo number 2)**

The camera goes off again, this time it's different. Only Jeanette's legs are visible, dangling off the fountain. Due to the sound of the splash, everyone notices and turns to face the legs. Their mouths and eyes are wide open.

**SNAP! (Photo number 3)**

Jeanette's legs are still dangling. Everyone has return to facing the camera; a sheepish grin on their face. Their shoulders and arms are raised in a 'what-can-you-do' gesture.

_We're off to find our dreams_

_Why are our hearts beating so fast_

_Why is there suddenly a brand_

_New hope inside of us that will surely last_

More countries, more adventures. The gang is having a blast moving from place to place. The fireworks, the food, and the dancing.

_Hey don't you know that_

_We're off to see the world_

_We're off to find things new_

Every where they went, pictures were taken. In London, there were furry hats and a red telephone booth. Skiing in the Alps. (Jeanette had a lot of trouble) Funny- looking clogs from Holland. The chipmunks were in a meadow of tulips and the sun was about to set. The moment was picture- perfect.

Then the chipmunks were in Switzerland, each dolled up in a funny costume. Alvin and Brittany were perched onto a bulky man's shoulder. He had his two companions on either side of him. Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor were at the bottom, their arms around each other. The sun was setting in the background- a clear purple. They were so joyful. Paris was a great experience for them, as they enjoy Le Louvre & and an outside café at night.

_So we will follow every clue_

_Just thing there suddenly_

_A chance to find it in all we dreamed in dreams come true_

Ireland, Spain, Portugal.

There is a photo of the three Sevilles in Barcelona from the bull tournament. Each was wearing a matador outfit standing in a bull ring; given many roses. The gang was having so much fun, the photo album getting bigger and bigger. The last scene we see is the chipmunks tucking themselves for bed. Eleanor & Brittany are on either side of Jeanette, peacefully asleep. But something big is about to happen soon, just not yet.

**Thanks for all the reviews, especially to the new comers. Chapter 8 is being written at this moment. Unfortunately, computer usage is scare and another vacation is coming up. Be patient**** my viewers and I love those new stories being written. Review for comments and suggestions- it's the only way I know I'm doing something right. **


	8. Romance in Europe

**Well it has been a while. I thought that I would never finish this chapter. When I wrote it, it was 20 pages long; so it's a treat to you. Thanks for the new viewers and I hope for more reviews. This plot is completely mine.**

Chapter 8

"Come together a little closer."

The gang was once again in Italy, but not in Rome. After the fountain incident, Jeanette intended to stay far away from fountains. They were in Pisa. The Chipettes wanted a photo in front of the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and Simon was only too happy to assist.

"Okay, stay right there." The girls were leaning the exact same way the tower was. "Got it, here you go Eleanor." He handed the camera over.

"Thanks, isn't Rome beautiful." She looks over to Theodore in awe. "This place is really something."

"I know what you mean," Theodore responded.

"Really?" she said, her brown eyes lighting up.

"The most amazing food came from Italy. Look at all the pasta and pizza the cook each year. That reminds me, I'm hungry." Theodore failed to notice the dejected look on Eleanor's face, but then she smiled once again at him.

"Me too, I think I saw a pasta place over there." She pointed to a nearby building a few paces away.

"Well then, let's have lunch then regroup to see where we will go next." Simon led the group to the restaurant.

At the restaurant, Theodore and Eleanor went to stand in line for their food. Alvin and Brittany went to secure a table outside. Jeannette found this as an opportunity to speak to Simon for something was on her mind.

"Um… do you want to keep me company- at this museum? While we wait for the food; since no one wants to go." She looked up at Simon through her eyelashes_ (the way Brittany does when she wants something from Alvin)_ and smiles. "Please."

"Su- Sure." He hooked his arm with hers and they walked out the door; their faces grinning for completely different reasons.

"Hey!" Alvin called out, "Where are you guys going?"

"To a nearby museum, we will be back." Simon responded. He pointed to a dome building two streets down.

"Okay, have fun on your date." He turned his attention back to Brittany.

"It's not a- never mind." He dragged a blushing Jeanette away from the snickering red- capped chipmunk and they went on their way.

The museum was packed tight with tourists of all shapes and sizes. Simon and Jeanette squeezed past a Japanese group and made their way to a nearby display. This was a display of jewels clustered together, surrounded by a glass box. A panel dictated that the jewels came from the 19th century.

"Oh, they're so pretty!" Jeanette exclaimed.

Simon cleared his throat and looked around for a distraction from her pretty face. He found the history panel. "This states the history of those jewels."

"Read it to me."

"Well…" Simon stood on his toes and began to read. Jeanette wanted a closer look at the jewels, so she came closer to Simon, which made him nervous.

"Let me see." She tried to stand on her toes like Simon, but she lost her balance. She tried to steady herself using Simon's shoulders, but she accidentally pushed him instead.

Simon then lost his balance and fell back into the case. Then glass case moved to the edge. Jeanette then knocked into the case and fell on top of Simon. With her body on top of his, Simon couldn't move. Then something caught their eye- the glass case. The case was teetering to the edge, about to fall. The two chipmunks watched as the glass case began to tip over. It began to fall down…

Simon closed his eyes, waiting for the crash. His body was on fire from Jeanette's body heat. He didn't hear a crash, so he opened one eye. Then another. An employee had saved the glass case with the jewels just in time. He gave them a very angry look; his veins popping out.

"You two lovebirds almost broke this priceless artifact. I want you out! OUT!"

Jeanette quickly stood up along with Simon. He was so flustered; he didn't try to correct the employee. They ran out of there so fast, you could see a cloud of dust.

Meanwhile outside the café…

Alvin was sitting at a two- person table across from Brittany. It was very unfortunate because they couldn't find any tables that did not seat more than two. It was even more unfortunate because Alvin and Brittany just had a fight, I mean disagreement. It didn't even matter what it was about, just that now there was a hostile feeling in the air. Even the birds stayed away.

"You know I'm right." Alvin said as he looked over his shoulder at Brittany. "Anyone would know that I'm right."

"Anyone with a pea brain that is!"

"So you're saying that I have a pea brain?"

"If the shoe fits!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

They were nose to nose, until Alvin notice something from the corner of his eye. He turned away from their embrace to look at his younger brother's flushed expression "That was fast."

"Oh…we were so hungry, we decided to leave early." Simon and Jeanette sat down at a nearby table for two. "So where's the food?"

"Right here," Theodore said as he put a plate of spaghetti on each table. "Sorry but we each don't have one for ourselves. A plate for two."

"There wasn't enough to get more." Eleanor continued. She notices the tension between the two eldest. "What's going on between you too?"

"Nothing!" They shouted. They dug in although they were clearly upset that they had to share. The others looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders; they did not want to get into that mess. A few minutes pass as they ate. A few notes of Bella Notre played in the background. Alvin and Brittany were chewing on their pasta when both came about the same noodle. This noodle was very long. One end was in Alvin's mouth while the other end was in Brittany's mouth. Both had no idea what was about to happen.

Eleanor saw it first. She nudged Theodore and Jeanette. Son all four of them notice. As they tried to sniffle their giggles, Eleanor takes out the camera. The noodle becomes shorter as Alvin & Brittany come closer. They still have no idea what is happening, they just come closer and closer. You can tell by their expression that they are still mad. It doesn't matter because in 3-2-1.

SMACK! The noodle broke but it was too late. Their lips had touch in a kiss. Their eyes widen and they quickly pulled apart. The song in the background has stopped.

SNAP!

Alvin and Brittany looked over to Eleanor with the camera in her hand. From the face it was obvious that she caught the kiss with a picture.

"That's a photo for the album." She said as she put the camera back in the bag.

When the sun sets, Venice is a beautiful place. To ride through the streets in a gondola is a dream comes true. The streets are paved with rivers and you can just relax.

'This is easy,' Simon thought while he stirs the gondola. After managing to convince the owner to borrow the boat, he had to convince the others not to stir. Being the most practical of the group, he was the obvious choice. Plus he knew the entire map of the city by waterways. The sun was just about to set as Simon looked into the water. He recalled the events of the day. How close Jeanette was and how fun the day was. He had never been thrown out of a museum before; there is a first time for everything. If only something could happen, but what?

Jeanette looked up at Simon Seville. She couldn't stop looking at him all day. The sort of- date was fun until they got thrown out. In a way, she was jealous of Alvin & Brittany. Even though the kiss was an accident, they still kissed. She could only imagine that happening to Simon and herself.

Brittany looked behind her shoulder before making her decision. She glanced upon the setting sun and took a deep breath. The view here was beautiful. Unfortunately she was still stuck on the events of this afternoon. She loved that kiss; it was fireworks, electricity, spark. Everything see could ever ask for. Not bad for a first kiss. She wondered what Alvin thought of the kiss, but she didn't dare speak of it. 'Okay,' she thought. 'Here goes nothing.' She slowly leaned her body against the chest of one red- capped chipmunk and closed her eyes…

Alvin opened his eyes as he felt something against his chest. Brittany was leaning against him, a small smile on her face with her eyes closed. Alvin smiled and settled back down. This position amused and excited him. He didn't want to say anything to anyone, but he secretly loved the kiss. And he loved the position they were in even better…

Eleanor was content Theodore was so nice to look at and to talk to. She felt so elegant riding in that gondola with a handsome chipmunk by her side. (Theodore) She wanted this moment to never end. She looked out to the red, orange, and yellow colors in the sky, but she really only saw the green in Theodore's eyes.

If anyone could ever look so beautiful, it was Eleanor Miller Theodore thought. Ellie's golden locks shined in the light. She looked like the perfect spring day. Although sometimes she could be a bit confusing. Throughout the day he noticed her glancing at him and he wondered if he had something on his face. She couldn't be into him. He was just… Theodore.

The air was still and the streets quiet. With these thoughts in their heads, the gang passes under a bridge, making their way into the sunset.

"Come on Brittany, everyone is waiting for us."

"Alvin Seville, we're in Milan. Fashion can't be rush."

"It can if everyone else is done shopping, we need to get going." Alvin glanced around the shop, then to the pink dress Brittany was wearing. "We have been in this shop for almost an hour and you are still wearing that dress. Why don't get it already?"

Brittany turned around in shock. "Alvin, I may never be here again. I can't make a sudden decision just like that. And you are here to help me."

"I am, I think you should get this dress."

"You're just saying that."

"I'm not, look at yourself." Alvin stood next to Brittany in the mirror. "You look beautiful, and you probably feel beautiful too."

"I do but-"

"No buts. Now go take off this dress and I'll pay it for you." Alvin's words were like silk and Brittany imminently followed.

"Well, if you say so." She looked away from the mirror one last time and went to the fitting rooms.

"I do!" Alvin called out from behind her.

Brittany returned with the dress in hand. They headed over to the cashier. The two women smiled down at them knowing. After paying, Alvin looked over to the window.

"I see that Simon needs me, I'll see you outside Britt."

"Okay," Brittany watched his retreating figure and went to take her carrier. She then noticed the women's smiles. "What?"

"I see how you act with your boyfriend."

"Yeah…Wait a minute!" Brittany's head shot up at the women's words. "He is not my boyfriend, we're just friends."

"You too look just more than friends."

"Well we are friends! He is a boy, who is my friend. We're just friends." Brittany finished with a flourish, her cheeks pink.

The women weren't even paying attention to Brittany anymore. "He's so good with words." One commented.

"I bet he'll give one heck of a marriage proposal." The other said.

"Brittany!"

Brittany twisted around to see Alvin waving at her. She grabbed her carrier and bid a farewell to the two.

"Wait!" one called out. "You should hold on to that boy. Hold on and never let go!"

"Got it," Brittany called back. But she wasn't paying attention; she didn't want to know what was going on in their heads. She knew the relationship between her and Alvin was strictly friendship. Speaking of Alvin…

"What took you so long?" he said as he offered his hand for her to take.

'You don't want to know." She responded while taking his hand. They ran off to join the others.

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on Simon."

"No."

"Why not?"

Simon looked over to Jeanette in surprise. "Not you too Jeanette."

Jeanette sign and put down the compass she was holding. "My sisters have been fighting with you to visit Paris for the past ten minutes. I think we should go down there."

"But we already stopped by Paris."

"For about 5 minutes!"

"It was 20 minutes Brittany."

"Exactly."

"Besides," Jeanette continued. "Ms. Miller has a cousin named Sophie in Paris. I think we should visit her."

"Well… maybe. What do you think Alvin?" Simon watched his brother holding the balloon chain. He saw Brittany smiled at his brother while batting her eyelashes.

"I have no problem with it."

"Theodore?" He faced the cubby chipmunk that was about to bit into an apple. "Never mind," he said while facing the girls. He failed to notice the annoyed look Theodore was giving him. "I guess we're going to Paris. Alvin hand over the chain, we should be there in about…" Simon stopped to make calculation in a calculator. "An hour."

"Yes!" The girls yelled. They ran over to the side of the basket to look down.

"Paris, he we come." Brittany called out.

**Outside the steps of a Parisian home, 3 hours later…**

"Okay," Simon says as he takes a dolly off his head. "We've come to Paris, seen Aunt Sophie, listen to stories about being a can- can girl. I think we can leave now."

"Good luck getting the girls Simon." Alvin responded. "I think they're still inside."

"Simon, Theodore, and Alvin we can't go yet." Jeanette hurried down the steps with her sisters right behind her.

"Sophie says that we must go shopping, and then we must go sightseeing. She says it's criminal to not see the sights in Paris." Eleanor held on to Theodore's sweater as she said all of this in a rush.

"We must go," Jeanette continued. "Please?"

"I'm gamed," Alvin said and Theodore agreed. All four of them looked to Simon.

"Okay, let's get this over with."

"Yes!" Brittany shouted. She came down the steps and beamed. "I can't believe it, shopping in Paris!" She spins around as the scene changes.

The kids just came out of a shop all dressed up. **(They are dressed up as the characters from the movie Anastasia. Brittany, Alvin, Theodore, and Eleanor are dressed not exactly like the four from the scene 'Paris holds to key to your Heart.' Use your imagination for Simon & Jeanette.)**Brittany is in a lovely purple dress, purple shoe with clear tights. Her hair is in a pretty up do. Alvin is next to her in a white jacket, gray slacks, & a blue shirt. His red tie matched his hat. Eleanor is in a full yellow skirt with a red jacket. Her hair is in a bun under a little black hat. Theodore has on a blue suit with a yellow- striped shirt, red bow tie, and a small straw hat. Jeanette is wearing a little pink dress with matching shoes. Her hair was in its usual bun. Simon is in a dark blue jacket, gray slacks and cream dress shirt. His tie matched his eyes.

All around them was Rome. The streets, the lights, the … everything. The everything couldn't get more.

**Paris holds the key (to your heart):**

Music begins to play in a fast tempo. An accordion player and a flower seller wiz past them were shouting words of enjoyment. Eleanor faced the group and began to sing

_Welcome my friends to Paris_

_Here have a flower on me _Eleanor picked a flower and pinned it on Theodore's jacket

_Forget where you're from_

_You're in France_

_Children, come _The gang linked arms

_I'll show you that French joie de voire_

_Paris holds the key to your heart_

They head down the street, arm in arm. Everywhere something is happening. The accordion player and flower seller stroll pass the chipmunks and started to sing

_Just stroll two by two_

_Down what we call la rue_

_**Eleanor:**_

_And soon all Paris will be singing to you_

_Ooh la la…_

_Ooh la la…_

_Ooh la la_

_**Maurice Chevalier :**_

_Paris holds the key to l'amor _He walks up to Brittany and twirls her around. Alvin becomes angry and walks toward the pair; his hand in a fist and pushing his sleeve up.

_**Freud:**_

_And not even Freud knows the cure _He tips his hat at the kids

_**Aviator:**_

_There is love in the air_

_**Josephine Baker:**_

_At the Follies Bergere_

_**Artiste:**_

_The French have it down to an art _He shows them a painting of Le Moulin at night. They crowd around the painting and the scene begins to change. Its night and the chipmunks are in front of the Le Moulin. The day keeps getting better.

_**All:**_

_Paris holds the key to your heart_

In front of the Le Moulin are men in tight pants, striped blue shirts, and red berets. Eleanor walks up to them and grabs a beret off one's head. She places it on her and continues to sing

_When you're feeling blue_

_Come to Le Moulin_

_When your heart says don't_

_The French say do_

As she sings, Eleanor torments the men. She pushes, pinches, and pulls while the others watch in nervousness. Finally Theodore hurries up to Ellie and pulls her away. Now the chipmunks are seated in a restaurant where can can girls are performing

_**Can Can Girls:**_

_When you think you can't _

_You'll find you can can_

_**Eleanor:**_

_Everyone can can can_

_You can can too_

At the last 'too' Eleanor kicked her leg in the air and her shoe flies into the can can girls. Theodore runs to retrieve the shoe within the can can crowd. The others laughed at his predication. Once he returned, Theo placed the shoe on Ellie's foot. Alvin then stands up and beacons for Brittany's hand. He waltzed her to the dance floor and begins to sing

_Paris holds the key to her past_

_Yes, Princess, I found you at last_

_No more pretend,_

_You'll be gone at the end _

Alvin dips Brittany at the last note. He then drops her as he finishes the note. Brittany sits up & glares at Alvin who's looking at her in a 'sorry' expression. He picked her up and her expression changed for the better. They ran off and the scene changes once again.

_**Ensemble:**_

_Paris holds the key to your heart_

_**Couturier:**_

_You'll be 'tres jolie and so smart! _The dressmaker sings to Brittany as she fitted in a stunning blue dress with matching heels.

_**Isadora Duncan:**_

_Come dance through the night_

_**Rodin:**_

_And forget all your woes_

_**Eleanor, All:**_

_The city of lights_

_**Gertrude Stein:**_

_Where a rose is a rose_

_**Eleanor, All:**_

_And one never knows what will start_

The gang is riding on a lift to the top of the Effie Tower. Eleanor hugs Theodore from behind while Simon holds Jeanette's hand. They're all belting their hearts out once they reach the top of the tower.

_Paris holds the key_

_**Alvin:**_

_To her…_

_**All:**_

_Heart!_

_**Eleanor:**_

_Ooh la la_

_**All:**_

_Ooh la la_

Scene Ends.

**Wasn't that beautiful? So much romance in one chapter, so enjoy it while it last. I'm working on two new stories and the next chapter won't be very long. Don't worry if I don't up load for a little while, school is about to start. Review and send suggestions.**


End file.
